Blind Until I See You Again
by soft N' fluffy
Summary: After Hogwarts, after they tried a relationship that didn't work. Lily's old friend Nona comes to visit, but James falls for Nona, hard... Lily leaves so that they can be happy, but years later, he wants her back. Will she still be open by then?
1. returning

Hey! I know, I know, you guys are seriously stressing because I'm supposed to be updating on "the Joys of Discoveries", but this came into my head, and, now, I can't get it out until I write it down. I know that I haven't updated any of my work until it's way late, but I hope you like this one anyways. I thought it up when I was listening to "girl all the bad guys want" by Bowling for soup. Did I mention that these guys rock? 

**Summary: **

They are just friends, but Lily loves James, but he's fallen for an OC names Nona. Nona is Lily's long time friend who's come back to visit. This takes place after Hogwarts, after Lily gave him a chance. They supposedly fell out of love, if that's even possible, and, now, what happens when James wakes up and realizes that Lily doesn't want to be "just friends" and keep what they had before? Will he also realize that he only wants Nona to fill Lily's place? Songfic to "girl all the bad guys want" by Bowling for Soup. Oh yeah, and Lily's a total and complete tomboy, just so you know.

Blind until I see you 

We were all sitting in my loft, doing nothing, like usual. Sirius was strumming random notes on his guitar, only to shake his head in disapproval and start over again. Remus was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, his bass long forgotten. Peter was curled up on the rug, sleeping, with his drumsticks in his hand. James was looking out the window at the pouring rain. I think I was the only person doing something worthwhile. I can't tell you how many times that Sirius has called me crazy, but I actually want to go to college. I, however, am not going to anything fancy; it's art school for me. That's why I'm filling out this application.

Let me get one thing straight. I am not a girly girl. I'm sure that you've noticed, since I'm hanging out with 4 guys in the loft above my garage. Most girls my age would much rather be chatting and gossiping at the nearest salon, getting their hair and nails done, but, in my mind, who'd get their nails and hair done when the hair spray will come out when I let my hair down, and the nail polish will chip when I'm playing guitar. What's the point?

My mother thinks that I'm crazy for living in this run down house. My neighbors are one of the following: either a drug dealer or an ex-prisoner. Yes, Mike, the ex-jail bird was arrested, but only because he was drinking and driving. And George, the druggie, has an addiction to crack, but he's such a softie deep down, that he reads romance novels. Well, ok, he's gay, but gay people are cool!

They're actually pretty cool guys, they just have addiction problems. What my mum hates more the company that occupies my neighborhood is the house itself. You see, I was supposed to be the girly girl. The kind of person that wears short skirts and bats her eyelashes so much that she goes blind. Boy, wasn't she wrong. That would be my sister.

No, my house is pretty crappy compared to the one my sister has. She has a fancy condominium near my parents' house, and it's right across from the salon, plus, it has cable TV. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't possibly afford that. My house is sorta run down, but not so much that it looks disgusting. Plus, the house isn't what I care about. It's my garage that I care about. I spend all my time up here, and it's where all of our instruments are kept.

But, above all things, it's my roomies that mum hates the most. Remember, she loves girly girls, but because I'm not one, she gets really pissed off. Well, I'm the only girl in the house. Yup, Sirius lives in the room down the hall, Remus lives in the attic, and James lives in the bedroom downstairs. We offered to let Peter stay in the room next to the basement door, but, apparently, he's afraid of furnaces, so he freaks out whenever he has to go near the basement. Ok, I know, being afraid of the basement is the crappiest excuse in the world, but if he wants to live with is mum, or whomever it is he stays with, that's not my problem.

Honestly, I don't see how dad can stand mum, much less love her. She's been trying to convince me to grow my nails out since I was 5, and yet my dad seemed to be the only one that understands that, if I grow my nails out, I'll chip them while playing guitar, and my nail will bleed. Well, ok, that happened to me once, but it was only because my neighbor threw a basketball at me so hard that it broke my finger. Can you say "pain"?

My dad is a great guy. He, unlike my mum, doesn't favor Petunia or I, but he's the only one that doesn't care that I'd prefer playing hockey opposed to shopping at the mall. Honestly, I think he likes it that I act like the son he never had. When I was little, he used call me "son", or his "boy". He's the only person that doesn't think me a freak in the muggle world.

Sucks for me, though, because he's been in a coma since the middle of seventh year. He might come out of it, the doctors say, but ever since I had to visit the wizard hospital, St. Mungo's, I've had a hard time trusting doctors.

The only time I can ever remember making both mum and dad happy at the same time was when I told them that I had friends that were of the same sex. My dad was happy because, well, who doesn't like to see their kids make new friends? My mum was only happy because she wouldn't have to be upset when she told her "friends" who my friends were.

My mum's happiness was busted when I introduced her to Gretchen and Nona, my only female friends that didn't use me to get to one of the marauders. No, once I walked up to my mum at the train station with my friends, her wrinkle-proof smirk was washed away.

You see, Gretchen and Nona may have been girls, but Gretchen is more boyish then I am and Nona, at first look at her, is almost completely Goth-punk-rebel-thing. Well, that's what I call her. She wears all black, usually, with chains, spikes, and metal loops hanging from her pants. She has a nose ring, and her left ear is pierced 4 times. I was lucky that my mum couldn't see her tattoo, or I think that she would've fainted. Ahh, the good old days.

Yes, Nona is a punk, and Gretchen is the enemy of pink (the color, not the musician). Gretchen, that day, was wearing a baseball cap, a "my chemical romance" concert t-shirt, and jeans that were so loose that she almost tripped. Ok, so she's a tiny bit more grunge rock then I am, but she has the same attitude. Nona had put on her black lipstick (on my request), which made Petunia freak. Hey, what are siblings for?

The sad part about my relationship with Nona and Gretchen was, in third year, Nona moved to France and had to start attending Beauxbatons. The worst part was; a month after 7th year let out, Gretchen was hit by a car. She didn't make it through the night.

They were the ones that got me into music. Well, I'd always liked music, but I'd never played before them. We never wrote anything together, but we had some good times trying to turn "Variations of Canon in D" (a slow, classical song) by Pachebel into the chords for "In my life" (the band name says it all) by the Beatles. The ending was disastrous, but it was fun!

That had been the night before Nona had to leave, so we had tried to make the best of it. Ever since then, we made "In my life" (see above) 'our song'. Whenever we did something special, that's what we'd sing. So, instead of playing "taps" like you would at a regular funeral, we did a collection of Beatles songs for Gretchen.

Come to think of it, I haven't heard from Nona since then.

Well, I've probably bored you to death with stupid, pointless facts from the past, so why don't we time warp back to the present and get on with the story?

It's been raining for three hours straight. Oh well, I guess it's just gonna be another night sleeping out in the garage. I just started packing up my application when the Garage door opens downstairs and a car pulls in next to mine (I'm the only was that has a car since James doesn't know how to drive, Remus doesn't want to drive, and Sirius is too scared to drive).

I get up to see who is downstairs when someone gets out of the car. The person walk to the bottom of the steps, where I can't see them, and the person starts to sing:

( A/n this would be filled by "in my life" by The Beatles, but this stupid TOS thing won't let us keep unoriginal songs on here, so good bye to half of what this story was supposed to be!)

It took me a minute to realize what was going on. The marauders were staring at me like I was the one randomly singing, but I knew better. There are rare few that can sing that well, but only Nona would sing just so I would know that she was there.

I ran down the stairs to see Nona leaning against her car.

Well, I guess that's the first chapter. Please, tell me if it's horrible, so I can edit, if not abandon this story, 'cause I write to serve you.

**But, all services must be paid. So, you see that blue/purple button over in the left hand corner? You know, the one that says, "go" right next to the thing that says, "Submit review"? I wonder what will happen if you press it. Maybe you could find out. If you do, be sure to tell me what happens (hint, hint). **


	2. waking up from depression

**Yeah, so, that was a kind of weird chapter, and it probably made no sense to you, but I'm working on that little problem! I was trying really hard to finish that chapter of Hidden Lives before posting another chapter of this (I find it easier to update according to which was written first), so it took me forever to get to here! Okay, the school year is about to start, and it will be an entire year reading on So, maybe that will help me post more often!**

**Power-of-the-lightening-bolt: **yeah, I love the song, too! It's sung by the Beatles, and it's one of my favorites by them. Thank you, again! I know I'm not the best writer in the world right now, but I was reading some of my earlier chapters, AND I WAS TERRIBLE! I mean, seriously, was I really that bad, or had aliens taken over my brain while I was sleeping and started living my life for me until I started playing my music so loud that they were chased out of my head and took over our Swedish house cleaner? Wow, try saying that five times fast! Ha, I say that way too much, but I guess that that doesn't matter…

**Thanks to:**

**IMustNotChaseTheBoys**

**WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen**

**Yeah, I know, I only got three reviews, STOP MOCKING ME! Okay, so, you might not be mocking me, but I don't really care, I'm trying to make you feel guilty… Well, I guess I just gave away my evil plan, now to get to the point.**

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, I would be married, have three kids, and live in a HUGE house in Scotland. None of the guys in my life are worth marrying; I have too much life to live out before I have a kid, much less three. And, last but not least, I'm sure that you can tell by my writing (or my profile) that I am from the U.S; so why would I be living in Scotland? **

* * *

James's POV

So, the sky has been trying to flood us for, oh, say, THREE HOURS! IS THIS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE ANOTHER NOAH'S ARK KIND OF A THING OR ARE WE JUST LIVING THROUGH THE END OF THE WORLD?

Okay, inhale, exhale. Alright, I'm over being angry! Yes, the world is all happy and peppy!

Okay, I think I've been spending a little too much time with George… but that's okay, because I'm supposed to be telling you what's up with my life. Why you want to know, I don't really know, but I'll just tell you anyway!

So, I'm in a band. Yeah, you heard me, a band. I know, I seem like to much of a loser to be in a band, don't I? Yeah, well, I am in a band. So, deal with it. Yes, a band, as in, the kind with instruments, that hangs out and writes music. Well, that is, we would write music if we an inspiration! We used to write a whole bunch of music, but that was then, and this is now.

Well, now that I think about it, it really wasn't that long ago, maybe a month or two, but we've been down in the dumps a lot lately. Or, rather,I've been down in the dumps. And the band just kind of followed.

Why am I so down in the dumps, you ask? Remus calls it "my utterly confusing, minor type of depression". The thing is, there's nothing minor about it. It's infiltrated my life, changed my sense of style, and changed the way I treat my friends. Well, most of them, but not _her_.

Yes, _her_. I know, I also seem like too much of a loser to have a _her_ in my life. And you would be right, because I don't. I did, though. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, but we're not together anymore.

I don't know why we broke up, I think we got in an argument over something and decided that we should just be "friends". Have you ever heard of a couple that decided to just be "friends", and it worked out? I know I haven't. All of the stories that I know of, they go from being the worlds' best pair, to "friends", to the worlds' best marriage. Well, guess what? If I told you that that was going to happen, then I'd be lying, because that's a fairy tail lie, and this is reality. Well, let me tell you, life really sucks when the one you love most doesn't even notice how upset you really are, and you know nothing's ever going to change. It's only been two months since we broke up, which was a month after we got out of Hogwarts, but it seems like a lifetime.

I suppose I should tell you who _she_ is. Lily is her name. She's perfect. She's not you're usual girl, I'll tell you that much. She hates make up, her favorite thing to do is sit down and play music all day long, and the day you see her getting her long, gorgeous, red hair done will be the end of time. Her favorite spot to go is the tree in the back yard, she likes playing hockey in the back yard, and she sleeps later then anyone else in the house.

Like I said before, we went out once, but we broke up after a while. I don't know what BS was going through my head when I let her escape, but it's screwed up my life. Sure, we still see each other every day, but it's not like it's going to be that way forever. You see, she wants to go to art school, and, seeing as she's a pure genius, there's not a college out there that would be stupid enough to turn her down, so she'll probably be leaving for that soon enough. I may as well start playing "Taps", while I'm at it, because, I think I forgot to mention it, but this freak, Voldemort, is trying to kill all of the muggles and muggleborn that take up the world. Yeah, her parents are muggles, and they hate my guts.

So, if she goes out into the world, and I don't see her as often as I do now, how would I know if she died? What would I do if that happened? I think I'd simply have to kill myself, because, I may have friends, but my life revolves around her.

Now, back to where I was about, say, a million years ago! Lily is in the band, and so are Sirius, Remus, and Peter. We had written a lot of music before Lily and I broke up, but it's been kaput since then. Sirius still tries to get something on paper and call it a song, but, what's the use?

So, we share a house. That is, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and I. Yes, Lily is the only _female_ here, but she's used to it. We used to hang out with another girl, Gretchen, but she died a month after we got out of Hogwarts. Lily says that she has another girlfriend (I wonder if that's why we broke up), but she moved to France some time ago.

* * *

We're just sitting here, in the loft. _As usual. _We're bored out of our minds. _As usual. _I'm sitting here wondering when the world is going to flood over, when, suddenly, I hear the garage door open underneath. _That's weird, why would someone come visit us on a day like this? _Their car pulls inside. _Wait, I thought that Lily's the only one that has a car!_ We hear the car door slam and someone get out.

Lily goes towards the stairs, Sirius puts down his guitar, Remus gets off of the floor, and we all listen. All of a sudden, we hear someone start to sing.

Her voice is like an angel, soft and beautiful. We turn to Lily, who is nearest the stairs. A look of realization dawn on her beautiful face as she runs down the stairs so fast it's surprising that she doesn't fall. Next thing we hear is high pitched squealing that you hear when a when a girl is excited.

We run down the stairs to see what on earth could make Lily squeal and get a surprise. Standing there, talking so fast that you can hardly comprehend what she's saying without hurting yourself, was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life.

Her brown hair is almost as short as mine, with blue streaks all throughout it. Her eyes are so blue that they seem to see right through you, making you feel ice cold. She had four earings running down her left ear, and she had a tiny nose ring. She was wearing black parachute pants and a blue tee-shirt underneath a black cloak. I had to strain myself from drooling. Suddenly I realized that Lily was talking to me.

"Yeah, guys, this is Nona; Nona, this is James, this is Sirius, and this is Remus" she said.

Nona's musical laugh brought me back to life; I noticed that I was staring. "I know I gorgeous, but you don't have to stare that much, god!" she said, laughing.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, Nona, I'll show you around the house" she said, leading Nona from the garage.

I didn't see Nona too much that afternoon, she and Lily spent the time catching up on things, but I thought about her wonderful smile and her beautiful laugh all night long. Upstairs, I could hear them laughing late into the night. As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I slowly felt my depression lifting.

**

* * *

**

**OH YEAH! LOOK AT ME, POSTING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! OH YEAH, I'M GOOD does victory dance….**

**Okay, I'm over that, but now you get even more to read! Okay, if you didn't like it, just don't review, but, if you did like it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAES REVIEW! Okay, I'll stop begging and let you get on with your lives…**


End file.
